warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
She-cats go in the nursery to rest while they're expecting their kits, to give birth to kits, and to nurse the kits. Nurseries are often much more comfortable than a regular warrior den and very well protected. Most she-cats return to their warrior duties when their kits are apprenticed. Very rarely, like in Squirrelflight's situation, nursing queens go back to warrior duties as long as another queen is caring for her kits. The oldest nursery queens, like Goldenflower and Speckletail, will often stay in the nursery long after their own kits have been apprenticed to help out with the newest queens and their kits. They usually never return to regular warrior life and soon retire to become an elder. Also, rarely some cats never return to warrior duties, even if they are young, and they continue to have kits, and they stay in the nursery even if there are no kits there. Daisy is an example of this since she hasn't taken any duties as a warrior. Clan Nurseries ThunderClan Nursery ThunderClan's nursery is described to be protected by a wall of brambles, and has a distinct milky smell to the Clan cats. Apprentice duties also include cleaning out the old bedding in the nursery and bringing the queens fresh-kill. Nursery Residents In the Original Series ''Into the Wild 'ThunderClan' 'ShadowClan' 'WindClan' ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Forest of Secrets '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Rising Storm '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''A Dangerous Path'' '''ThunderClan ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''The Darkest Hour '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight '''ThunderClan' RiverClan Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Moonrise '''ThunderClan' RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dawn '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water ''Starlight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Twilight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Sunset '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dark River '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Outcast '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water ''Eclipse '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Long Shadows '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sunrise '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans ThunderClan :Leopardfoot: Mate is Pinestar, Kits: Tigerkit, Nightkit, Mistkit ShadowClan :Splashnose: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Driftkit, Fallowkit :Lilyfur: Mate is Unknown, Kits: None :Oakleaf: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Unknown :Fernshade: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Badgerkit WindClan :Daisytail: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Specklekit :Hawkfoot: Mate is Unknown, Kits Unknown :Unknown She-cat: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Wolfkit, Runningkit, Smallkit RiverClan :Cloudberry: Mate is Ryewhisker, Kits: Unknown :Sunspots: Mate is Unknown, Kits: Unknown : In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest Ancient ThunderClan :None Listed Modern ThunderClan :Ferncloud: Mate is Dustpelt: Kits: Shrewkit, Spiderkit :Brightheart: Mate is Cloudtail: Kit: Whitekit :Sandstorm: Mate is Firestar: Kits: Squirrelkit,Leafkit Ancient ShadowClan :None Listed Modern ShadowClan :None Listed Ancient WindClan :None Listed Modern WindClan :Ashfoot: Mate is Unknown : Kits Unknown :Morningflower: Mate is Unknown: Kits Unknown :Whitetail: Mate is Unknown: Kits Unknown Ancient RiverClan :None Listed Modern RiverClan :Mosspelt: Mate is Unknown: Kits: Unknown Ancient SkyClan Birdflight: Mate is Cloudstar, Kits are Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw Modern SkyClan :Clovertail: Mate is Unknown: Kits: Rockkit, Tinykit, Bouncekit :Petalnose: Mate is Rainfur: Kits: Sagekit, Mintkit Bluestar's Prophecy ThunderClan :Swiftbreeze: Mate is Adderfang: Kits: Leopardkit, Patchkit, Spottedkit, Redkit, Willowkit :Moonflower: Mate is Stormtail: Kits: Bluekit, Snowkit :Speckletail: Mate is Smallear: Kits: Lionkit, Goldenkit :Poppydawn: Mate is Windflight: Kits: Thistlekit, Sweetkit, Rosekit :Leopardfoot: Mate is Pinestar: Kits: Tigerkit, Nightkit Mistkit :Snowfur: Mate is Thistleclaw: Kits: Whitekit :Robinwing: Mate is Fuzzypelt: Kits: Brindlekit, Frostkit :White-eye: Mate is Sparrowpelt: Kits: Mousekit, Runningkit :Bluefur: Mate is Oakheart: Kits: Mosskit, Mistykit, Stonekit : ShadowClan :Featherstorm: Mate is Unknown Kits: Unknown :Poolcloud: Mate is Unknown: Kits: Unknown WindClan :None Listed RiverClan :Lilystem: Mate is Unknown: Kits: Oakkit, Crookedkit :Fallowtail: Mate is Unknown: Kits: Graykit, Willowkit : In the The Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior :''Coming Soon ''Warrior's Refuge'' :Moss: Mate is Husker; Kits: Little Mew, Pad, Raindrop, Birdy : : ''Warrior's Return :''Coming Soon In the The Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :Tallpoppy: Mate is Unknown; Kits: Unknown : Escape From the Forest :''Coming Soon ''Return to the Clans :Sasha: Mate is Tigerstar; Kits: Hawk, Moth, Tadpole :Mistyfoot: Mate is Unknown; Kits: Unknown : In the The Rise of Scourge The Rise of Scourge :Quince: Mate is Jake; Kits: Tiny, Socks, Ruby In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace'' :Minty: Mate is Willie; Kits: Cloudy, Sniff, Icicle, Snowflake References and Citations